Spray nozzles for producing pulsating streams of water are known and used for example in domestic bathrooms for producing pleasant massage effects. In one prior proposal for the construction of such a spray nozzle, the pulsating effect is to be produced by the rotation of a flat apertured plate against the flat wall of a nozzle housing having discharge orifices therein, by intermittent occlusion of the orifices by the plate. With such an arrangement it is difficult to ensure freedom of the mechanism from jamming.